User talk:Merrystar
Abalardo PVC Hi Wendy, where did you find that Abelardo PVS on Plaza Sesmo pvc's? Do you have it yourself?(Pino 09:18, 7 February 2009 (UTC)) :Hi Paul. I found it on ebay awhile back, but I didn't purchase it. The seller was just calling it a Sesame PVC - didn't even know the character name. I believe it was a US seller, which happens as they do sell some Plaza Sesamo stuff here. I put it on the wiki hoping somebody might recognize it or find more of them or something. Do you have any ideas about it? -- Wendy (talk) 18:50, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::No .. My guess its a plastic doll But I never have seen it before.. If I saw it sooner I probebly bought it ;) (Pino 10:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC)) Sesame Videos Hi! I just wanted to mention that one of my new projects is to make the videos match the records. I'm finding that Sesame videos have up to 4 editions (Random House Home Video VHS cover type 1, Random House VHS cover type 2, Sony Wonder VHS, and Sony Wonder DVD). So if you run across any covers, or if you have any, that would be great! I need catalog numbers, too! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:02, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Now that I'm getting deeper into this, I'd like to create a template for VHS, so it'll match the LP's, and go under their box. Then we can have a gallery like the records do. Right now, we have 2 templates: Template:Video, and Template:DVD, and they don't really fit. They also seem to overlap. What I'd like to do is for the older titles like early SS VHS, is put a Template for VHS under the box picture, and then for newer titles that are DVD-only, put the DVD template. I think we should erase one of the above links, since they seem to be too similar in their information. Can I create a template, or does an admin have to do it? I don't want to make a big mess, so I'll wait until I hear from you. Right now, I'm starting with the 1986 Random House stuff. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi Ken -- you are welcome to create the template if you like; however a change in how we do videos should probably be brought up on current events first. I would suggest you create a template called Template:KenVideo and use it on a page somewhere; then post the result, along with what you want to do with the existing templates. It'll make it clearer what you mean. Let people have a chance to comment on it. Once everyone has agreed on how to handle things then we can move it to a better name. If you need any help building the template let me know. -- Wendy (talk) 00:38, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well, that kind of brings up another thing. Since Danny started talking about linking to Amazon by ISBN numbers, I'd like to put ISBN in the box, too, since video items have ISBN's, too. So that's why I was thinking about doing this all at once. Let me think about it for a while. I just think that the video section needs an overhaul. We've got Sony Wonder DVD's on top, and Random Houses in a gallery, when it should be the other way around. I'm still thinking about how to go about this, because I know we're treating things like Muppet videos of theatrical films differently, like on The Muppet Movie (video). So I think we should create a VHS template just for the Random/Sony stuff. I don't mind doing the work, but I'm not really ready to tear it apart yet. I was just wondering what you thought, and how much had to be created by an admin. Anyway, I'm waiting for Bruce Springsteen to come on, so I'll think about it some more. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 00:54, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::Are you sure I can do this myself? How does the actual coding work? For instance, on the record template, how does "soundtrack" turn into "Songs From"? Before I go to Current Events, I want to make sure I create this thing right. -- Ken (talk) 05:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Don't bat Bob! Hi! StreetScenes just told me that the Epic 45 you saw is actually a "Bat McGrath" record. So StreetScenes took it out, and I just wanted to let you know. That solves a lot of things for me. That means that Bob was probably not making any US Columbia records anymore by this point, and he may have just done the one Juno 45 as a Christmas single. But StreetScenes collects Bob records, so more will be coming! Yay, more records! -- Ken (talk) 04:32, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Figures. I did double and triple check those listings that day thinking they might be Bat McGrath, but they must have gotten confused at the seller too :). -- Wendy (talk) 14:56, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I was right! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, a new section! If my calculations are correct, there were 26 of these, so I'm already 1/5 of the way there! -- Ken (talk) 05:17, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Aha! There was only one more knockoff LP that I remember from the early 1970's. I couldn't remember the title, but I just found a listing for it. It's Rocking Horse Records #5088, called "Sesame Street, Rubber Duckie and Other Favorites" (weren't they all called that?) by The Rocking Horse Orchestra and Chorus. There may be others, but after 2 years, I think that covers the Disney, Peter Pan, Rocking Horse, Golden, and Pickwick stuff, unless Cricket and Playtime did some, too. -- Ken (talk) 04:05, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Cool. I'll keep an eye out... although "Rocking Horse" is not a good search term! -- Wendy (talk) 03:00, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, you can try "Rocking Horse Records", since that's the name on the label, but that also brings up some other record labels and record stores. They seem to have been tied up with Peter Pan, since they also say "Synthetic Plastics, New Jersey" at the bottom, but I've never been able to figure out their history. I can never date these records, either, but I know that all the Sesame LP's have to be from 1970 onwards! -- Ken (talk) 05:09, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::P.S. Yay, you found the "Bob Sings Stevie Wonder and Captain and Tennille" single! -- Ken (talk) 05:33, 11 January 2009 (UTC) This just in Messing around in various places, I found that Juno was apparently an easy listening label around the late 1960's. They made LP's by Judy Garland (one of her last before she died), and Doc Severinsen (when he was just starting on the Tonight Show), but I don't know much more than that. So I asked my record forum about the label, and also if anybody knew what Bob had been doing between Columbia and Sesame Street. I'll let you know. Next I'm going to ask them about any WB Muppet singles from the 80's. I know somebody has to have one of those guidebooks with every single listed numerically. I may get one of those someday! -- Ken (talk) 08:12, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, somebody on Gemm was selling a sacred album by Bob McGrath, and I got all excited, until I figured out that it was actually somebody named Robert McGrath, and the label and period it came out would have pre-dated his Columbia stuff, so it wasn't him. (Did you know Jimmie Dodd from the Mickey Mouse Club made a sacred album on Disneyland Records in the '50's? I always thought that was cool of Walt.) -- Ken (talk) 08:17, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Foreign 45's Hi, I've been thinking again. (Oh, no!) We've got a few foreign-language Sesame 45's now, but they're buried at the bottom of their album pages. I'd like to put them somewhere together like the International Muppet Singles page, but International Sesame Street Singles page is for foreign pressings of US recordings. Can we either put the other ones there, or if that's confusing, think of a name for another page? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:21, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I just remembered that the Japanese Sesame Street Discography has both Japanese and English recordings, in case you were looking for other examples. -- Ken (talk) 05:38, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey Ken -- yeah, it'd be sort of nice to collect all the foreign-language singles in one spot, but I think it gets confusing if we have it on a separate page from international "english" singles; nobody will know what goes where. I'd say we put them together on the International Singles page and just add a line that indicates what language it's in to each entry. -- Wendy (talk) 03:37, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Cool! Coming right up! -- Ken (talk) 03:40, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Boy, that took longer than I thought it would. -- Ken (talk) 06:03, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Nicely done! -- Wendy (talk) 16:57, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:20, 8 January 2009 (UTC) More covers Here's the 2nd cover for Somebody Come and Play! -- Ken (talk) 03:46, 30 December 2008 (UTC) And here's the Camden of the Pickwick Sesame Street, Rubber Duckie and Other Songs from Sesame Street! -- Ken (talk) 04:04, 30 December 2008 (UTC) And I ran into a record site that was selling Sesame cassettes and 8-tracks I didn't know about before! So I put all the information on their pages! -- Ken (talk) 06:49, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Ok -- I added the pics. That's really neat about a new record seller! -- Wendy (talk) 18:29, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Double Wonders Hey, Wendy, I found every double number for the Sony Wonder albums! Now all we have to do is figure out why they did that! -- Ken (talk) 06:55, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey -- that's great :). Maybe US/Canada markets? Or music club vs. regular stores or something? Who knows... -- Wendy (talk) 02:25, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I know why they did it. It's different packaging, but now we have to figure out which numbers are which packaging. I never noticed it before, because I always used to buy my CD's at Tower Records before they closed. But one version has a big songbook behind the CD, and another version has the lyrics in the CD booklet. Another thing I don't know is if these were sold simultaneously, or if one replaced the other. This was during the period when companies were getting rid of the longbox. So the songbook versions were 12x6, and the regular versions were 6x6. I think some or all of them also had a built-in hanger to hang on a rack, but now I can't remember. The reason I can't tell from my CD's, is because the early ones I bought have the big book, and then the later ones have the booklet, so I just figured the packaging evolved. But now that I know that all titles have 2 numbers, I'm guessing they were all sold both ways, and the store chose the one they wanted based on the packaging, so Tower must have switched their orders after a while. Anyway, I hope this wasn't too boring, but I'm excited because now if I run into eBay listings or other used CD sites, I'm making notes of what packaging it comes in! -- Ken (talk) 03:05, 30 December 2008 (UTC) One Good Promo Okay, I made a place for the promo. -- Ken (talk) 04:05, 27 December 2008 (UTC) And nice 8-tracks! -- Ken (talk) 04:42, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Archive chopping? I don't need it now, but I was wondering if I can break off my talk page into archive pieces, or if an admin has to do it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:56, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :I believe you can do it yourself; just go create a new archive page and copy it over. If it doesn't let you for some reason, I'll be happy to do it. -- Wendy (talk) 03:13, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I was actually asking for Paul. His page has never been cut apart, and it's getting huge. I want to ask him a bunch of questions next month, but I'm afraid of breaking it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:16, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! Did you see what Paul found today? The Bob 8-track! That's the kind of thing where I knew there had to have been one, but it takes forever to find one! Also, can you put the Follow that Bird promo I mentioned in its place? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:35, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Aaaahhhh!!! Look! -- Ken (talk) 08:09, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey cool! Is that an original repackaging? Pity the seller didn't give song info or anything, but I grabbed the pic. -- Wendy (talk) 00:42, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I think Paul just bought it, but I'll have to wait until he answers me. It looks like it's a 3-record set, and I'm guessing it came out between 1974 and 1977, since that's when the other Axis LP's came out. The number they give would make it a whole different numbering series, kind of like the CTW 100 series of US boxed sets. I'm excited because now we know what the labels look like! I'm also hoping that there's an "also available" list in that booklet. If I'm guessing right, this might have been the last Axis LP. ::Oh yeah, on a totally different note, I found a 45 promo from Follow that Bird here. The number corresponds to a Waylon Jennings 45 from 1985, but this promo has the FTB song instead of the other song. I'll explain it better in a minute. -- Ken (talk) 00:56, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::I couldn't get on earlier, so I'll finish the FTB 45 tomorrow, but I found something else here. I know it's the wrong side, but it'll fill the hole for now. -- Ken (talk) 10:08, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I finally figured out the Waylon Jennings single. It looks like there's a promo on JB-14215 with "Ain't No Road Too Long", backed with a song called "The Devil's on the Loose", which is from one of his albums released the same year. But the weird thing is that the corresponding regular number (PB-14215) has "The Devil's on the Loose", backed with a song called "Good Morning John", also from that album. So I can't find a "real" single of "Ain't No Road Too Long"! They might have put it on another number, but I haven't found anything yet. So I made a place for the promo. I hope that made sense! -- Ken (talk) 07:58, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! I missed you around here! Nothing exciting happening on the record front right now. I'm going to write to Koch, and suggest they do some kind of 40th birthday CD set to go with the DVD set that's in development right now. I hope they answer me! -- Ken (talk) 05:12, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey Ken -- a very belated Happy Thanksgiving to you too! I've been busy lately; there simply aren't enough hours in the day at this time of year! -- Wendy (talk) 04:32, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, look what I found! I figured you saw the SS kit on eBay, and I ran into this! The first thing that's weird is that a UK auction has a US copy (Columbia, not CBS). The second thing that's weird is that he's actually credited as "The" Cookie Monster! -- Ken (talk) 04:27, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm also running into more of those renumbered E&B 45's! I think pretty soon we'll have to expand the chart! -- Ken (talk) 05:00, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry to keep dumping messages on you, but I found out something else: The CRA renumberings of Columbia 45's where the catalog number is one digit off (CC 75048 becomes CRA 76048) seems to have expanded to other Columbia children's records. Remember how I've always had a hunch that Columbia was somehow involved with CRA? Well, I've found a Burl Ives 45 that I know was on Columbia that I saw a picture of on CRA, and I found a book and record set of The Little Drummer Boy with Columbia on the sleeve, but CRA on the record. That leads me to believe that there may have been a transition period where they put records into sleeves that didn't exactly match. So I'm thinking that I'm not going to mess with mentioning that on the wiki, since nobody but the hardest-core collectors (meaning me) would care, but I think down the road, we'll be able to double the CC section, because that means that somewhere out there, every sleeve was eventually printed a second time with the new number. I've found evidence for not only E&B 45's, but I found a 45 from the SS1 series where CC 75003 becomes CRA 76003, so I think they all did it. I hope this wasn't too boring, but the reason I'm telling you all this, is because I wanted to mention that if you happen to search for any SS 45's, searching under "CRA" as well as "CC" might trip something we might not otherwise find. I've got some other things to say about the CRA numbering system, but I'll wait until later. Hope this made sense! -- Ken (talk) 07:07, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::Wow -- you've been busy finding some pretty obscure stuff. But expanding the chart is always good :). -- Wendy (talk) 03:33, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Pre-Christmas! Thanks for the picture! I figured we'd see somebody selling one during the season. I'm glad the person had a huge picture, so I could confirm the date, number and side break. Can you put it in the big discography? I can never remember what to shrink odd shaped pictures (like tape covers) down to. Thanks! (Cool Rubber Duckie, too!) -- Ken (talk) 02:45, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :My son has been playing Xmas CDs for weeks now and watching/reading Christmas Eve on Sesame Street almost every day - my house is in full holiday mode :). Anyhow, the tapes were the same width as the CDs in the discography, so I went with it. I had confirmed the tape # when I grabbed it too :). And yeah, pity the label on Rubber Duckie was "tatty" as the auction said, but at least it shows the gist of it. -- Wendy (talk) 02:56, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, I wish there had been Sesame Street videos when I was his age! I can't believe it's been 30 years since Christmas Eve came out! It was a big deal when we watched it the very first time. Sesame Street was actually on at night! So we used to watch that and the other Christmas specials every year, and now we get to own them! ::By the way, I sent you an e-mail through the wiki. -- Ken (talk) 06:46, 21 November 2008 (UTC) New stuff? What's the new book and CD? Is it part of a series? -- Ken (talk) 05:42, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :No clue. I just like Rosita and stumbled across it. But from what I can tell, the CD contains the story, which makes it a proper book & cd (as opposed to a book + cd of random music). -- Wendy (talk) 05:46, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::It looks like Studio Mouse is making a whole bunch of these! Go to their website to see them. It's cool that we'll get to add to the book and audio section! -- Ken (talk) 06:03, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, yeah I forgot to ask you about the German Fraggle soundtracks. Can we combine those with the other foreign language ones? You don't have to answer right now, because I'm still in the Australian stuff, but I think I'll look at those next. -- Ken (talk) 02:58, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah -- they definitely belong with the other albums. Although I agree with Andrew -- the horspiele deserve their own category; they're a unique format. -- Wendy (talk) 06:22, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I wasn't sure what to do with them, though. They're kind of unique because they contain the entire show, plus they're in German. Can we double categorize them so that people can see all of the international stuff together? -- Ken (talk) 06:24, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::Oh yes -- I didn't mean not to put them into the regular albums, just to have an extra category for them as well. Like putting a book into both books and book&audio when appropriate. In fact I think the audio books are the closest equivalent to the horspiele. -- Wendy (talk) 00:32, 9 November 2008 (UTC) The Sesame CD's from Oz At the risk of breaking your page, I wanted to tell you that it looks like most (or maybe even all) of the Sony Wonders were released in Australia! Thanks to the picture you found, I searched under EMI, and I'm getting a whole bunch of numbers! So it looks like so far, Australia has released more simultaneous versions of US albums than any other country, and I never knew that before! -- Ken (talk) 02:48, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Cool! I'll have to go looking for some covers. I never seem to find much australian stuff on ebay - even with international auctions, but it's something to look for. :) -- Wendy (talk) 03:39, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I found evidence for 19 titles, and I'll put the numbers up tomorrow. -- Ken (talk) 08:16, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Hi! Where did you get the Pickwick LP? I think the number's wrong, but I can't find a copy I can read through my usual sources. Also, I think it's related to this one, but I don't know which one came first (yet). (Thanks for the Canada Rubber Duckie!) -- Ken (talk) 04:18, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :You're right -- those are the same track listings. Weird. The one I found is here. Thanks to the detailed photography I'm very certain about the date and publisher. The number I got from the label; I'm not 100% sure if it's 5116 or 5115.... :I know that Square Song album is the far more common one -- I'd never noticed this cover before. There's also a Square Song album single out there somewhere. -- Wendy (talk) 04:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hang on -- I just found another one which gives the number as 5115... was the -8 really a -B?? Also maybe I'm wrong about it not being as common :). -- Wendy (talk) 04:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's a 5115-B for Side 2. I have other Pickwick LP's with that label. Also, I forgot where I saw it, but the Design LP has the same back cover, and since they promoted The Square Song on the front cover of that edition, I'm guessing that the Design LP came out in 1970 to compete with Susan's album. I'm almost positive that that Design label was in use in 1969-1970, and also, Design was a label owned by the Pickwick company, who specialized in budget labels, and who later on made the actual Pickwick label name. They were also tied up with reissuing other labels' stuff, like the RCA Camden SS LP we have. By the way, SPC-5116 is a patriotic album by Kate Smith (which might also have an RCA connection). -- Ken (talk) 05:13, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::Now that I'm thinking about it some more, this is basically a reissue with a new title and cover. Can we put this on The Square Song (album) page? -- Ken (talk) 05:25, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Absolutely. I was just waiting for you to confirm which came first before merging them :). -- Wendy (talk) 16:49, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 21:30, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome *And hello :) Danny Lilithborne 00:48, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives